ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Supremacy
Supremacy will be a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). The event is scheduled to take place on July 17, 2008 at the Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana, and will feature talent from the Alchemy, Anarchy, and Anxiety brands. Background With the promise of receiving a FMW World Heavyweight Championship match at Death Row, John "Doc" Derrick sold his very soul to the Original Sin. In exchange for the opportunity, Derrick partnered with Ethan Black and together they dominated against members of The Resistance. However, Ethan Black broke his promise once the fatal-four-way match at Death Row - consisting John Derrick, Ethan Black, Alex O'Rion, and then FMW champion Drew Michaels - fell through when Original Sin's Eric Scorpio defeated Michaels for the FMW Championship at Anarchy 5.3. With the top championship in the Original Sin camp, the fatal-four-way match was dropped, and Scorpio instead defended the title at Death Row against Michaels in a rematch, which he successfully defended. John Derrick relieved himself of his frustrations by destroying Ethan Black at Death Row. He continued his warpath by annihilating the Anxiety general manager, cYnical at Anxiety 6.1. This set the stage for a shocking confrontation between Derrick and interim general manager, Mortus. Derrick was moments away from adding Mortus to his growing list of victims, when Derrick's own past deeds came back to haunt him. Ethan Black returned and assisted Mortus in defeating Derrick in an Electric Chair match by cutting the power supply in the arena. This allowed for Mortus and Cactus Sam to dismantle John Derrick, and deliver his electric torture. But in an unlikely turn of events, FMW Champion Eric Scorpio requested that John Derrick not be fried to his death. Rather, Scorpio relished in the fact that he held Derrick's life in his hands. Scorpio deemed himself a "gracious God", and rewarded John "Doc" Derrick his championship match at Supremacy, hoping to pull the plug on Derrick's dreams for one final time. Over on Anarchy, Full Metal Wrestling owner Jaro had been on a tear through any opposition to his immortal throne. After winning the Ultraviolent Championship and leading the most dominant stable in professional wrestling, Jaro seemed invincible. Confident in his destructive abilities, Jaro issued a 15-Minute Massacre with seven other Anarchy superstars for his Ultraviolent Championship. Jaro claimed several times that this was a match he could not lose. And he was right, at Anarchy 5.3, Jaro was declared the winner of the contest. But so was Nick Bryson. In a controversial finish which saw a double pinfall, Jaro and Nick Bryson were officially announced co-holders of the Ultraviolent Championship. Now the greedy CEO was forced to share his prized possession with an archnemesis, a concept that did not sit well with Jaro. Since that time, Nick Bryson had gotten under Jaro's skin even more. Seemingly getting the best of Jaro in every situation, Nick Bryson became one of the fastest rising superstars in Full Metal Wrestling at Jaro's expense. At Supremacy, Jaro and Bryson would compete against each other for the sole possession of the Ultraviolent Championship. Matches External links *FMW Supremacy VOTING & PROMO THREAD *FMW Supremacy PRE-SHOW VOTING & PROMO THREAD Category:Events